


Late Winter Nights ft. Andrew and Neil

by jensen_57



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensen_57/pseuds/jensen_57
Summary: (im so shit at titles please forgive me) this is literally just a couple hundred words of me needing to work on setting description but make it ~andreil~. also andrew is a blanket hog, they have a shitty apartment, and neil sleeps with socks and andrew has seriously debated kicking him to the streets for it
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Late Winter Nights ft. Andrew and Neil

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to formally apologize, this is most certainly not worth your time i just needed to do something with it. there is no plot. there is no reason. its just my assumption of what a typical night looks like after the course of the books.

Sirens quietly whirred in the distance, melding in with the other nightly sounds outside the apartment window. A cold rush of air fluttered over the sheets, rustling following quickly after as Neil pulled them tighter over his shoulders. There was a small grumble next to him which he ignored for as long as he could. That lasted all of five seconds before the fwip-fwip of quick pulling had hardly an inch of bedding covering his foot. Goosebumps crawled up his spine, only covered by a gray t-shirt and the soft back of King behind him. He wasn’t going to sleep-fight Andrew for the sheets another night in a row. He didn’t win last time, anyway. 

King meowed in disagreement to his movements, tiredly pawing at his hand as he moved her away. She settled once he put her back on the bed, closer to Andrew as not to piss her off about being cold, either. The wood floor only creaked once as he dodged around the loud planks he memorized a week after they moved in. Shadows swallowed every corner except that of the window’s. Street lamps and lights from the neighboring apartments cast a yellow sort of tint across the dark floor. The sounds of never-ending traffic and teetering crowds of drunken friends filtered through the crack in the window no matter the pile of snow drizzling onto the frame. It was the same as white noise.

After a short glance over his shoulder to see that both the cats and Andrew had settled again, Neil gently put a hand on both the edge of the window and the handle. He closed it with punctuated caution, locking it as if a wrong move would cause the ceiling to cave in. In all honesty, there was a chance it would. No matter how much the two of them liked their one bedroom, that didn’t make it pretty. Cracks rippled through the paint on the ceiling, chipped away here and there. There was a hole in the ceiling that didn’t have any paint at all. Neil bet it was a bullet hole (which it obviously was) but Andrew insisted it was a placeholder for the camera their landlord threatened them with after she told them not to smoke in the room. It had to have been a pretty shit camera if that was the case.

Neil crept into the small living room, fingertips tracing along the wall as his eyes adjusted to the dark. A dingy light over the sink was still on, flickering its way through life without a change of the bulb. It had been like that since they moved in and it had become an unspoken sort of bet as to when it would give out.

His socks, the ones Andrew insisted were a disgrace, not because of their fit but because Neil wore them in bed, caught on one of the splintering wood pieces in the corner of the room. He habitually untangled his foot before reaching over the back of the couch to grab one of the many throw blankets gifted to them by Renee. She insisted their apartment was too dreary and Andrew was happy to disagree. Though, he didn’t seem too bothered when Neil slid past him and took them from her arms with an appreciative, “Thanks.” 

After turning around and grabbing two more for good measure, he headed back for the bedroom. He didn’t bother stepping around the floorboards with the timed shuffling floating out the open door.

Andrew was halfway off the bed when he walked in, giving him a quizzical glance before scanning up and down once. Quickly after did he realize it was entirely his own fault, lying back down and pretending it wasn’t. Neil rolled his eyes a little out of instinct before closing and locking the door. He walked around the bed, waiting for Andrew to get settled again as the cats positioned themselves at their feet. Andrew’s hand held open the side of the sheets he decided he could spare. Neil had fallen for it thrice before, but he didn’t want to learn his lesson.

He climbed in next to him, using his own self as a shield between the extras when Andrew eventually hoarded those he offered after drifting off again. In the meantime, though, Neil let him wrap an arm over his waist and pull the sheets tight over the two of them. They hid from the cold still clutching onto the air, a peck of a kiss brushed against his neck before they lulled to sleep with the distant honking outside as well as hushed, stuffy-nosed breaths.


End file.
